Harry and the omnitrix
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Harry talks to Fate and Destiny causing him to be reborn and ten years later he gets the omnitrix. When he does anyone magical can find him. Will he even try to keep Magic a secret? One way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry gets reborn as none other than Ben Tenison and somehow the omnitrix awakens his memories and his powers. Will he bother trying to keep it a secret? Find out by reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Fate, Destiny, Chance and Death.

"_parseltongue"_

scene switch

Harry didn't tell his friends anything nowadays and that really got on Hermiones, Rons, and Ginnys nerves. Luna on the other hand helped Harry out and couldn't tell the others thanks to a promise and what the others suspected as the unbreakable vow which wasn't used.

So when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny burst into Harrys room on the sixteenth floor of Hogwarts they weren't expecting to see Harrys dead body or Lunas unconscious form on the floor. Ron carried the two to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry, Harry is dead, and Luna is now less than a muggle magic wise. However, she will be awake in a few hours to tell us what happened." Poppy tells them causing Ginny and Hermione to cry and Ron just stand in shock.

A few hours later Luna wakes up to see everyone staring at her, "Good morning everyone," she says calmly.

"What happened?" everyone asks at the same time.

"I take it Harry's dead and I no longer have a magical core," she stated more than asked. Everyone nods. "and now you want to know what happened." again everybody nods. "Harry was tired of Everything so I helped him summon Fate and Destiny to get him reborn as someone who doesn't get into trouble everywhere he goes, doesn't get pressured by anyone, the works."

This causes them all to stop and think for second before they all get ashamed starting with Ginny and Ending with Hermione.

The funeral was relatively uneventful; relatively as in Draco laughed in the middle of the procession and was immediately sent to Saint Mungos due to being beaten by more than half the school and the aurors who were supposed to help keep the peace.

And the squirrel went berserk

Over in America a brown haired green eyed baby was born and named Benjamin Tenison. About ten years later he went on vacation with his grandpa and on the first night gets the omnitrix after it falls from space and collapses due to his memories suddenly being unlocked as well as his magic and the scar appears on his forehead as well. A few minutes he wakes up with a headache that could kill. _"I should not have touched that thing." _Harry/Ben says in parsletongue before putting a glamour charm on his scar that made an appearance, and heading back to the rustbucket.

Once everyone was safely asleep Ben sneaks outside and silently shout, "FATE, DESTINY, GET DOWN HERE," So they do, both trying, and failing, to look innocent. Fate is dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, no shoes, and basically it looks like she just got out of bed, her sleepy eyes are blue slowly changing to gold, and her hair is a mousy brown. Destiny looks grateful as if he had just interrupted the never-ending flood of paperwork. She was tan wearing a tank top, shorts, flipflops, her eyes are currently a brownish black, and her ankle length blonde hair is in a ponytail.

"What do you want kid?" Fate yawns only to be hit in the head with a flip-flop. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"We were summoned by the lord! You can at least be a bit more respectful!" Destiny yells back.

"How are you even so sure that he's the lord?"

"Because he's the one that summoned us, the first in millions of human generations!" Destiny was beginning to remind Harry of Professor McGonagall as the two continued to argue.

"Um, guys? I only summoned you her to answer a question." Harry interrupts causing them to shut up and listen, "Why did I get dragged into another adventure?"

"That would be a better question for Chance." Destiny calmly replies.

"Hello my pretties," Chance says as she appears, her hair is Weasley red, eyes emerald green and staying that way, her bust seems larger than usual thanks to her very revealing outfit made of feathers and sequins, "I was just in Vegas doing my job when you said my name."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Harrys states.

"And Harry," Chance says leaning forward to be eye level with him, "It's because the others and I got bored and wanted to cause Destiny even more paperwork."

Harry nods in understanding before waving them away and walking back in the rustbucket. As they disappear a robot crash lands somewhere in the forest.

If you want to get out alive

The next morning as the group is packing up their site the robot comes out of the trees and starts attacking Ben.

"Hmmm, wonder what this watch does." Ben says whiling dodging the attacks and cycling through the different aliens before stopping at one that looked like it's on fire and hitting it. Ben turns into Heatblast and tosses a fireball that goes through the robot and landing somewhere in the forest. "Oops."

"Oops?" Gwen asks incredulously, "That's all you can say after starting a wildfire?"

"At least the attacking robot is down for the count." This statement causes Gwen to pause and Max to take charge.

"Ben make a fire around the original fire, that should put them out," Ben does so not bothering to ask what he means, it works.

"I think we should be going," Ben states while turning back into a human and walking into the Rustbucket.

Several hours later Grandpa Max finally asks, "Ben, where did you get that watch?"

"Found it while walking in the forest, attached itself to me, can't get it off." So far Ben had tried everything from a saw to a blowtorch and was very tempted to just use Reducto on the thing but knew it would raise a lot of questions he'd rather not answer without Hermiones help. Max stays silent until Ben asks, "You know anything about it?"

"… No, just thinking." Ben knows that Max is lying but ignores it so he could try freezing it off, instead Ben finds out that the freezer is broken and decides to eat some Ice-cream before it turns into soup Gwen joins in after a short explanation consisting of 'Freezers broken'.

XxXxX

A/N: Tada! and before my loyal readers start nagging me I made a goal for myself and this is part it. Please Review, Flames are welcome until I get my first Flame ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) own nothing except Fate, Destiny, Chance and Death.

XxXxX

Chapter two

It was sometime since the day he got his memories back and it was very difficult to pretend everything's normal when the Ben personality wanted to be a hero and the Harry personality didn't want this in the first place. And they were in New Orleans during Mardi Gras so both could get away with whatever they wanted.

Earlier on they had figured out how to get Harry as the default on the watch and Ben as his own 'Alien' on the watch and how to get Ben out while Harry was also out, took a while, lots of magic, and giving Fate and Destiny a lot more paperwork.

So currently Haarry is using magic against Hex while Ben is in his Xlr8 form fighting off the stone beasties. Gwen and max were shocked for a bit but then had to start fighting as well.

"How does a brat like you fight with magic so well?" Hex asks.

"Simple, I'm Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Brat-who-Just-Won't-F_ing-Die-Already, Oh-Dear-Lord-It's-_Him_,…" Harry replies while tossing Sectumsempra at Hex.

Hex dodges then says, "Alright I get the point… May I see?" Harry drops the disillusionment charm and brushes his hair to the side. "Woah, I thought you were kidding but, and that's a lot of Hyphens, what's up with that?"

"The Wizarding World in Britain is a huge fan of them, or as I always say they're bloody nuts."

Hex has to dodge a certain Green curse before saying, "Was that the Killing curse?" Harry nods, "Please tell me you meant to use Cruciatus." Harry thinks then nods, "Oh, thank goodness." Hex then screams and his beasties are no more.

"Well, that was easy." Harry states' releasing the charms master and takes the five charms on him before tossing them to Gwen as well as the new copy of the spellbook, "Why didn't you just use the copying charm?"

"Don't know that spell."

"Book of spells grade 2 By: Miranda Goshawk*, had to study it back at Hogwarts shortly before all the petrifying incidents."

"I should try to find one."

Ben walks up and states, "Too bad you won't get a chance, police are here."

The two wave bye-bye and disappear with a pop.

XxXxX

In the rustbucket Harry and Ben are playing a nice quiet game of who can shout the loudest and longest. Ben is determined that Harry cheats when Max and Gwen barge in.

"Ben explain." Max demands.

"We think that Hermione would be better for that job." Ben instantly says.

"No, definitely Luna, she's more informed and is currently less than a muggle magic-wise." Harry replies.

"Shouldn't she have regained enough magic by now to be counted as a squib?"

"True, either way she can't use magic though."

"Why don't we just call both." Max suggests.

"Touché, everyone hold onto me." Harry states. Everyone does so questioningly and they are swiftly apparated to the Ministers Office causing Hermione to jump up with her wand pointing directly at them. "Nice to see you to Herms."

"… Harry?" a nod, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Harry starts to bleed profusely but merely asks, "Is this because I suddenly disappeared, or because I adopted into my family without telling you, making you an official Pureblood, and then leaving you in charge of all my Wizengamot seats while I live a brand new life away from adventures. Which didn't work out by the ways."

"Both, and if you don't mind my asking, who are they?"

"Gwen, Max, and Ben my other personality, speaking of shouldn't you have gone back in the watch by now."

"Nope I still have a few minutes."

"I'll get Luna, and some headache relief potion." Hermione states before leaving the room seeing chaos everywhere. "HARRY!"

"I should probably fix the wards I broke… Nah."

"YES, YOU WILL, NOW!"

"On second thought I probably shouldn't procrastinate" He leaves and a few seconds later Ben disappears leaving the two muggles alone in the Ministers office that is locked magically.

XxXxX

A/N: R&R please.

*Did I spell it write?


End file.
